Hope
by Thekawaiipuppy
Summary: Set during RTTE. During a storm, Toothless and Hiccup are struck down by a powerful strike of lightning. Though, it seems as if something, rather, SOMEONE had meant for this to happen. Who is this person? And will the riders be able to save Hiccup and Toothless from their wrath? Rated T for violence and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there humans! (Unless you're a robot plotting to MURDER US ALL!) I`m Thekawaiipuppy, a new fanfiction writer. Okay, okay, I'm not as experienced as other people, I'm also not very old, lets just say im younger than 15. But I enjoy writing fanfictions! This is my first fanfiction I have EVER posted, so please go easy on me! I'm not sure how long this will be, but just know that I have school. So, yeah.. This fanfiction will be in the RTTE timeline. Hiccup was injured in a battle against, well, I won't spoil it… He just escaped from the creature, just so you know the backstory. Enjoy!**

 **(Just so you know, this story is rated T for mild violence such as bring stabbed, blood, etc. NO SWEARS ARE IN THIS STORY!)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the How To Train Your Dragon series, DreamWorks does. SO YEAH! DON'T HATE ON ME PLEASE!**

" _Run,_ " The word echoes in his mind, " _Hide._ " They didn't understand, did they? Family isn't something you come across on a daily basis. No, you work for them, LIVE for them! " _No,_ " He thinks, " _They'll never understand._ " He clenches his fists in fear and anger. He reaches for his sword with a shaky hand, blood trickling down his arm. "I won't ever give up on you, not yet." He takes a sharp breath before running out of the worn down shack. "I have hope."

 **DON'T BE ANGRY AT ME! I know it's short, like, REALLY short, but I just want to know if you guys like it! Of course, I'm gonna upload the next chapter anyway, but MAYBE I want feedback. I'm probably gonna upload the next chapter tomorrow! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'M BACK! I decided to start working on the next chapter right after I posted the first one. Don't worry! This one will be longer! The last chapter description didn't make sense, so let me explain. That was basically the prologue, it features a later event in the story. Sorry if you got confused! ENJOY!**

 **DISCLAIMER: As I said before, I DO NOT OWN HTTYD! DreamWorks does.**

"Hiccup! A large storm is coming, we should turn back!" A woman said, her blonde hair flowing in the wind. Her blue eyes stared at Hiccup with the intent of changing his mind about continuing. Her dragon, specifically a Deadly Nadder, Stormfly, screeched in agreement. It's blue and yellow scales glistening in the remaining rays of the Sun. Hiccup rolled his eyes at her, but after seeing the storm, he hesitated.

"Astrid, Dagur's ship went this way! We can't turn back, not when he has the Dragon Eye!" Hiccup replied hastily. Astrid could obviously see the fear in Hiccup's eyes **,** because she quickly flew over next to Hiccup, who was on his Night Fury, Toothless.

"Hiccup, I know you're afraid of wha-" Astrid had started to say, but stopped when she saw an ominous shape in the storm clouds. "Hiccup?"

"Yeah, I see it too, Astrid." Hiccup answered. His suspicions were beginning to grow. Astrid opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a loud crack of thunder, followed by many more. Hiccup mumbled something to Toothless, causing the black dragon to growl. Hiccup looked back at Astrid and smiled a cheeky smile.

"Be right back, I've got to check this out." He motioned to Toothless to head into the raging storm. Astrid stared at Toothless as he and Hiccup flew into the storm.

"You idiot! There could be something _else_ in there!" She mumbled. Out of nowhere, an ear splitting roar almost caused Hiccup to fall off Toothless. He looked shocked, and looked back at Astrid, as if trying to tell her to leave. Astrid was about to fly in the storm to help Hiccup, when a bolt of blue lightning struck Hiccup's prosthetic. Stormfly screeched in shock as more boots of lightning struck in Hiccup and Toothless's surroundings.

"HICCUP!" Astrid screamed, her eyes shining with fear and worry. She watched in horror as he and Toothless fell from the sky. Luckily, they weren't far from a small island _covered_ in luscious, green, plants. As Astrid and Stormfly flew down towards the island, a loud shriek from above them caused Astrid to look up, only to see the one creature she was dreading to see. The Skrill.

 **WOO! Thanks to everyone for** _ **actually**_ **looking at this story. I woke up this morning to see that people actually noticed me! Just so you know, I am not a huge Pokemon fan, so you won't see a lot of that type of fanfiction. Thank you for the support! I'll start writing after school, maybe during! WHO KNOWS? Bye guys! Thanks for reading this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! I'll make this short, so you can get onto the story! I'm so happy you're continuing reading this story, and I hope you are having a good day!**

 **DISCLAIMER: As I said, I DON'T OWN HTTYD, DREAMWORKS DOES! You can't get mad at me now…**

Astrid stared in horror at the large, lavender dragon looming over her. Its eyes were laced with fury and pure hatred. It roared an ear piercing roar and flew off, leaving Astrid and Stormfly to find Hiccup and Toothless. Astrid reminded herself that her best friend and his dragon were on the verge of death, and fear struck her. _What if he's already dead? No, Toothless wouldn't let that happen, but what if Toothless didn't get to Hiccup in time?_ Stormfly nudged Astrid in a comforting way, cooing softly.

"C'mon Stormfly, let's go find Hiccup." Astrid said, her voice trembling in fear. Stormfly squawked in agreement, and gilded down towards the area Hiccup and Toothless had fallen. As they slowly flew down towards the island, Astrid searched for any sign that the two had fallen near there. Astrid noticed a black scale on a branch, and with further examination, she saw that the tree that the branch was jutting out of was scraped and part of it was covered in a crimson liquid, as if someone had accidentally cut themselves on it.

"This way girl! I think they fell down here!" Astrid beckoned. Stormfly barreled down towards more broken trees, but when they landed, they only saw Toothless.

Toothless was unconscious and had a deep gash on his right arm. Astrid knew it was painful, the gash was bleeding and already had a small puddle of blood forming underneath it. Toothless cried out in pain as Astrid ripped off part of her shirt and laid it on the gash, attempting to stop the bleeding. Astrid winced at the high pitched roar. She then headed towards Stormfly to see if she had any bandages, she couldn't use her shirt anymore since she had ripped off a large piece when she had tried to stop the bleeding. Luckily, Stormfly had some extra bandages in her saddlebag and Astrid quickly grabbed them and rushed back to Toothless. She unrolled some bandages and wrapped them around Toothless's wounded arm. It stopped the bleeding, but it would only work for a little bit. Astrid bit her lip as she thought of what to do. _Maybe I can have Stormfly fly back to the edge to get the riders. No, what if she got lost? I should find a_ _Terrible Terror and have it deliver a message the the edge! Yeah! That makes sense!_

Satisfied with her plan, Astrid took out some dried fish and laid it on the ground, hoping to attract a Terrible Terror. After about seven minutes, a rustle sounded in the bush near the fish. Astrid quickly sat down near the fish and waited for the creature to come out of the bush. A small, green dragon with big eyes cautiously stepped out of the bush. When it spotted Astrid, it froze. Astrid held out her hand for the Dragon to sniff, and instead of sniffing, it placed it's head in her hand. _That was easy._

"Hey buddy, can you deliver a letter for me?" She asked, not expecting an answer. The dragon nodded it's head. Astrid was shocked. _This dragon trusts me enough to deliver a letter? Wow, wait till Hiccup hears about this._ Astrid quickly grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a small message to the riders. She gave the Terror the message and pointed it in the direction it needed to go. It flew off and Astrid sighed. She turned to Toothless and noticed he had calmed down. _Good, we'll be able to find Hiccup faster if Toothless got better sooner._

"Guys, please hurry.." She whispered. She closed her eyes and leaned against Stormfly. The setting sun showering her with its remaining rays. She took a deep breath, and fell asleep.

 **YAY! I** _ **finally**_ **finished this chapter! I'M SO PROUD! Two chapters in one day! I'm spoiling you guys.. I started this morning, continued during school, and ended here at home! I love this story so far, and I hope you love it too! Bye guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey humans that exist! I'm BACK! Thanksgiving happened, so.. that's my excuse! And, this chapter got a LOT of help from my friend, Stella! She's an amazing writer and will hopefully make this storyline A LOT more interesting! Also, please review! I want to know if you guys like this story or if I need to change something. I honestly can't believe that REAL PEOPLE are reading this story. It makes me feel like I have a purpose in the world. Okay! Enough of the deep stuff! I'm hoping now that I have Stella's help that my chapters will be longer. They might take a while to make though. I'm wasting your time, GO READ THE STORY!**

 **Hi. Stella here. I just wanted to say that TheKawaiiPuppy is the most incredible writer that I know and that she is totally exaggerating when she says that I am an amazing author. So, hooray for her! Also, if you are one of our good friends like Piper, Mirabelle, Ally, or Thalia, thank you so much for encouraging us. You are so awesome. Anyways, I hope you like the story.**

 **P.S. This story is dedicated to you, because you took the time to read it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: We don't own HTTYD! DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell do!**

* * *

Hiccup woke up to a scaly, green face peering down at him in absolute confusion. A miniature creature sat atop a grey boulder directly in front of him, poised gracefully as if it was the king of the forest. As Hiccup stared at the tiny dragon, he realized that it was a Terrible Terror, a dragon that was curious by nature and completely harmless. "Hi there, little guy," Hiccup said to the befuddled creature. The Terror, apparently deciding that Hiccup was safe, glided down from the boulder and snuggled close to him. This gesture of affection reminded Hiccup of Toothless, which in turn sent memories of the previous night whirling through his mind. The shrill shrieking of a somewhat familiar dragon echoing through the blood red sky. Astrid's panicked screaming as he plummeted from their dragons' backs. The feeling of the cold, hard ground as he lay there, battered and bruised, after crashing through the prickly pine trees. Hiccup remembered all this, and it horrified him. He struggled to his foot, then immediately fell down again. He glanced at his feet and gasped. His prosthetic leg was gone! He realized that it had to have fallen off during his terrifying descent, after he lost hold of Toothless. Without it, he would be unable to find his companions. _Astrid was right, he thought sadly. I never should have ventured into that storm._

The Terrible Terror shrieked loudly, jarring Hiccup from his disturbing thoughts. Hiccup scratched it's pale green stomach, and it gazed at him with adoring eyes. As Hiccup took a better look at the content animal, his eyes fell upon the torn and weathered paper that was tied firmly to it's bony ankle with twine. Heart beating, he pulled the delicate paper free of the tightly-wrapped twine.

 _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III_

 _I have received news of your current circumstances, however, I do not have the location of your crash. I hope you are well and have no injuries. The riders sent me a message explaining what happened. They said Astrid sent a Terrible Terror with a letter explaining what she knew. Throk and I have also been informed that you are currently without a dragon. Your Night Fury is with the responsible Astrid Hofferson. I wish for you a safe return._

 _Queen Mala_

"Oh, how wonderful." Hiccup mumbled. "Of _course_ Mala and Throk are involved." He sighed and limped towards a large tree. He placed a hand on the gritty bark and carefully lowered himself onto the lush forest floor. He reminded himself that he was in the wilderness ALONE. Well, except for the Terrible Terror Mala sent, but it wasn't the smartest dragon.. Hiccup sighed and pulled his knees to his chest. He winced as he shifted himself into a more comfortable

position. The Terrible Terror stumbled towards Hiccup, failing miserably as it tripped on a small root jutting out from the soil. It shook off the dirt and strutted back to Hiccup. It settled down next to him and curled up into a tight ball. Head pounding and limbs aching, Hiccup laid a hand on the small dragon, attempting to comfort not just the dragon, but himself too. _Astrid would tell me to rest, so might as well._ He tucked his head into his knees and wrapped his hands around himself. Shortly, he slipped into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **Well, that took awhile. It was fun though! Thank you for that one human who reviewed! We'll see you in the next chapter! :D Again, it might take awhile to make the next chapter, BYE!**


End file.
